Just Say It Already
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: Sasori and Deidara have been friends for as long as they can remember and they both have feelings for each other, will they finally just say it already! This fic was written as a present for my second friendship anniversary with Kary-AkatsukiMemeber, nya.


**Hey there my dear readers, nya! This is a friendsip anniversary present for my friend Kary-AkatsukiMember, we've been friends for two years now! I hope we can continue to be friends for many more years to come :) Okay so there is some smut… I wrote it when I was tired, so if its not very good that's excuse, in advance I apologize!**

A certain redhead and a certain blond were sitting on the latter's couch, both stealing glances at the other. Both too shy to admit that they liked the other, which tended to cause a bit of tension between the two on occasion, despite the fact they had been friends for twelve years.

Deidara laughed at something on the TV, which caused Sasori's attention to be focused solely on the humor in the blond's eyes, the sound kg his chuckle, light and joyous and the way he just seemed to radiate happiness whenever the redhead looked at him.

Deidara sensed eyes on him and he looked over, just in time to catch brown-gray eyes snapping to the floor. The blond felt his cheeks burn at the prospect that Sasori had possibly looked at him. Dei glanced over at Sasori whose eyes were still downcast and his breath caught in his throat at how beautiful he was, messy red hair hanging slightly in his eyes, his skin so youthful and soft and those lips, oh how Dei wished for those lips to descend upon his own. Deidara's eyes fell upon his hands, and he felt defeated, how much someone that fucking gorgeous ever look at someone as plain and average looking as he was... The blond turned his thought away from his despair and toward what was happening on the TV.

When the show that was on went off, Sasori and Deidara reached for remote at the same time, their hands bumping.

"Sorry." They said in unison, and looked up into eyes that reflected the other's startleness. They stared at each other in awkward silence for a couple of minutes, before looking away at other things, the mood in the room becoming more and more awkward by the second. The day was saved when Deidara older sister, Konan, entered the room, bringing with her snacks and probably the only cat in the world who actually liked going on walks to the grocery store, Hime.

The little gray tabby kitten sauntered over to the couch and promptly planted herself in between Sasori and Deidara, giving the former a meaningful look that could only translate to 'keep your hands and any other body part three feet away from Dei at all times, buster!' this little kitten clear thought that one, the two friends were on a date and two, she Dei's father. Sadly neither were true, but a cat can dream, right?

"How do you boys feel about some jalapeno poppers?" Konan asked, knowing what the answers would be.

"That sounds awesome nee-chan, yeah!" Deidara shouted in excitement, Sasori shrugged and nodded, trying not to think of how freaking cute the blond was being and trying hard not to smile at said thought.

Konan laughed and got to work, wondering when Sasori would notice her brother's attraction to him and finally ask Dei out already!

In no time at all Konan had successfully made all of them the nice spicy snack and they all began to eat when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Konan jumped up to open it, knowing the owner of this particular knock was none other than her boyfriend, Pein.

The four of them sat in two's on opposite sides of the couch, Konan and Pein cuddling and whispering in each other's ear, and Sasori and Deidara sitting with an awkward gap between them, their eyes transfixed on the floor. Konan glanced at them and rolled her eyes, giving Dei a little shove toward Sasori, resulting in the blond landing on the redhead's lap while the latter caught him. Deidara's blush rivalled the color of Sasori's hair as the home phone rang at the perfect moment, allowing the blond to get up and rush to it, taking it with him to his room.

"Hello, hmmm?" Deidara answered.

"Hey sweetie, how are you and your sister doing?" His mother replied, his father yelling a 'hi' was heard in the background.

"We're fine." The blond responded with a smile, "when are and dad gonna be back, hmmm?"

"We'll be home, hopefull, tomorrow morning. Our train arrives at six and then we have to walk for thirty minutes. I love you goodnight."

"Love you too mom, night, yeah." And with that he pressed End Call, wondering why his mother called if that's all she had wanted, but smiled when he thought of how no matter how much time passed, when his dad and mom were traveling, she always called to say goodnight.

Deidara walked back into the living room and put the phone back on its stand, avoiding eye contact with Sasori, as he sat back downbeside him, inspecting the TV show that was on, it was a total garbags talkshow and there was some lady on it saying that her roommate's bestfriend's cousin's friend's uncle's niece's nephew's brother's wife's cousin's boyfriend was the father of her child. Dei grabbed the remote and changed it to something on Investigation Discovery about a real murder that had happened, something much more interesting.

They watched TV for about half an hour more before Sasori yawned and stretched, signaling that he was tired, prompting Konan to ask if he wanted to stay over, without looking at Dei, evil gleam visible in her eyes. Sasori nodded, and Deidara made a mental note to make Konan pay for this.

Sasori and Deidara went back to the latter's room and they got ready for bed, the blond blushing scarlet because the redhead and him were going to have to share his bed.

They got under the covers back-to-back, neither boy trusting themself to not try to snuggle with the other. It was quite uncomfortable between the two, not just the atmosphere, bjt also staying in that position when both of them really wanted to roll over and so they did, at the same time, facing each other. Both pretended to be asleep and hoped the other bought it. Soon the pretending became reality and off to dreamland they went.

Sasori woke the next morning to the blond snuggling into his chest, nussling into his neck, blond hair strewn all over his pillow, the redhead's arms around the blond's waist. Sasori carefully disentangled himself from Deidara and reached across the nightstand for his glasses, which he put on and watched the blond's sleeping face a few moments longer, before poking him in the cheek until sky colored eyes opened, slightly annoyed. Deidara bit the finger that kept poking him.

"Good morning, Brat." Sasori said in mock grumpiness, pulling his bitten finger back.

Deidara poked his tongue out at his friend and buried himself under the covers which earned a chuckle from the one on the surface.

"Boys, breakfast is ready!" Konan yelled from the kitchen, where the delightful smell of bacon was coming from.

Sasori and Deidara emerged from the latter's room and Pein came out of Konan's room, rubbing the back of his neck as though he 'd fallen asleep while studying.

As soon as everyone sat down on the couch with their food, Konan and Deidara's parents opened the door. The sister and brother set their plates down and rushed over to the tired musicians, hugging them and welcoming them back home.

"Do you want breakfast?" Konan asked them.

"Maybe in a bit, what we really need is to sleep for a few hours." Their mother replied, as she and her husband made their way to their room.

Thirty minutes later Pein, Konan, Sasori and Deidara all packed into the bluenette's car, the latter two being dropped off at school while the former two went to their campus.

Sasori and Deidara barely got to their first class together, Biology taught by the only science teacher the school had, Orochimaru, who was actually a mad scientist. When they entered the classroom, Dei realized he had forgotten his homework, which was to **(1)** draw a city with buildings that resembled parts of a cell, such as the nucleus being city hall.

"What's wrong Dei?" Sasori asked in a whisper, recognizing the look on the blond's face to be a more controlled version of panic.

"I-I, um forgot my homework, hmmm." He admitted, embarrassed.

"On my count fall out of your chair and pretend to be unconscious."

"Wha-?"

"One… Two…Three… Now!" Sasori exclaimed under his breath. Deidara did as he was told, pretending to faint when Orochimaru was at the table next to them collecting homework.

"Well it looks like Mr. Iwa here has been inhaling too much Dimethylmercury." Orochimaru joked, laughing. A couple of studnts that actually knew the chemical he had refrenced gave him horrorified looks.

"I'll take him to the nurse's office." The blond heard Sasori volunteer, Orochimaru gave his consent. The redhead hoisted Dei up bridalstyle and carried him out of the classroom. When they were far enough away, Sasori set Deidara on his feet and the two ran to a park bench outside the school building. As they approached the bench, they noticed that Kakuzu and Hidan were already at it doing something new. It looked as though their friends were cuddling! When Sasori and Dei came into view of the other two, the albino and the brunette jumped apart, so they did have a secret relationship!

Deidara smirked at Sasori and held out his hand smugly, the redhead gave him twenty bucks and mumbled about Dei's freakish ability to guess things when it came to peopled being romantically invovled. The blond just poked his tongue out at a now pouting Sasori.

"The fuck you two doin' skippin' class?" The foul mouthed Jashinist asked a tad bit nervously.

Deidara looked away and Sasori just shrugged, inwardly groaning when he remembered that he had to pay his sister twenty dollars because she had also been right about Kakuzu and Hidan being a couple.

The four friends sat there awkwardly, none of them really knowing what to say.

The bell rang signalling the end of the first period. Sasori and Deidara ran back into the building and to theirf lockers, which were convieniently right beside each other. Deidara took out a bulky algebra book and Sasori took nothing, he had PE this period afterall. The blond wore a dejected look on his face as they parted ways, and Sasori laughed, thinking that it was supposed to be a joke because Dei had to go to agebra class, when in reality it was because he had to part ways with the redhead.

Somberly the blond waked toward his classroom. On his way there he encountered one of his classmates, Itachi Uchiha. The Uchiha smiled at Deidara and attempted to greet him like any civilized human being would.

"Good morning Deidara. How are you?" Itachi asked in a friendly manner, adjusting his glasses. Because they hung out with their 'group', known by all the other students as 'the Akatsuki' , all the time, the onyx eyed young man found no reason to call the blond by his surname.

"Fuck off Uchiha, yeah!" Deidara exploded, glaring at the other. Said Uchiha put his hands up defensively.

"Sasori did something insensitive to your feelings again?" The blond nodded and the ravenette looked at the blond with pitying eyes before dragging him off to the restrooms and into a sta. "Okay, so what are you going to do about it?"

Deidara shrugged, not looking very happy, one may even say dejectex. Itachi sighed and shook his head, an idea popping into his head, an evil grin appearing on his lips.

"What if we make him jealous?" This caught the blond's attention, making his eyes widen and jaw drop, causing the other male to start lughing at the expression on his face.

"You mean, pretend to be my boyfriend in order to make the object of my affection jealous?" Deidara asked, Itachi's nod caused him to frown, "I don't want you doing couple like stuff with me, it would be eerie, not to mention if Sasori is into me… You'd die, hmmm."

"Don't worry, all death threats Sasori will have for me will dissipate once you're with him." Itachi chuckled.

"Alright fine, but we aren't kissing, so you'd better make holding hands and stuff look real convincing, yeah." The blond huffed, causing the other to chuckle again and nod.

They exited the restroom and headed for the other class they had with Sasori. Itachi took Deisara's hand when they got to the door, upon opening said door they were subjected to the scrutinizing gaze of a certain redhead.

After the intial shock, Sasori's gaze hardened, eyes narrowing to slits. How dare Itachi hold hands with his Deidara, and how dare Deidara let Itachi hold his hand?! He continued to glare at them all through class, glare intensifying when the teacher called Itachi and Deidara up to read the parts of Hamlet and Ophelia out loud. He was getting so angry that he had to supress a snarl from passing through his lips.

The bell rang and Deidara and Itachi walked to the cafeteria hand-in-hand, making Sasori visibly gnash his teeth, the intense glare he wore made many other students scurry out of the way.

By the end of the day, Sasori had witnessed Itachi and Deidara cuddling at lunch and kiss (not an actual kiss, but a kiss on the cheek that was angled just perfectly). Sasori was giving off the aura of someone extremely pissed, as he went home.

On the car ride home he kept trying to figure out why he was so pissed off at the mere thought of Itachi and Dei being a couple, shouldn't he be happy for his little brat? As he mulled this over, he kept shying away from the truth. By the time he was walking upstairs it finally struck him and he ran to his sister's room, knocking on the door. Kary opened it a couple minutes later, letting her brother enter. He stood there for a second before he spoke.

"I'm in love with Deidara." He finally confessed.

"I knew it!" Kary exclaimed as she hugged Sasori and told him how happy she was for him, shedding some happy tears at the thought of her brother finally having someone he liked.

A similar scene was about to play out at the Iwa house as Itachi and Deidara walked through the front door and to Konan's room, Dei raised a hand to knock, but, as though her instincts kicked in, she opened the door and pulled both boys into her room and locked it. She glared at Itachi and turned to Deidara.

"Okay spill it." She snarled angerily, "why the hell are you two together?!" She pointed an accusatory finger toward her brother, "you're supposed to be in love with your best friend."

"Onee-chan, you're such a dummy." The confused look on Konan's face prompted Dei to continue, "Uchiha and I aren't actually together, we're making Sasori jealous, yeah!"

Konan had an 'oh' look on her face, as well as flushed cheeks by the time Itachi and Deisara finished explaining to her.

Sasori waited about a week to make his move, and by the time he did, he had bee n at his wits end. Deidara had been walking into the school building with Itachi when Sasori pulled him by the arm all the way to the restrooms and into a stall, pinning the blond up against the wall, letting out a snarl, before smashing his lips against the other's.

The kiss was not long because Deidara had to break away because he had started laughing, causing Sasori to frown, but he didn't for lokng because Dei kissed him again, though it was short due to just how much he was laughing, as though everything was not real and he was dreaming.

"It's about time, un. I've been waiting for you to do that for a long time now." Deidara confessed to Sasori and saw the puzzled look on the redhead's face, so he clarified, "Uchiha and I aren't an actual couple, he only did this to make you finay realize your feelings."

Sasori flushed lightly at the thought of his best friend resortng to having someone he disliked greatly help to make the object of his affection realize his feelings for him. The redhead smiled and pulled the blond in for their third, much mored passionate kiss.

When they dud pull away it was because of the annoying necessity known as oxygen, both were panting to catch their breath, both immensely happy at the fact that they were officially practically a couple. Their bliss, however, was short lived because the bell rang, signalling the start of class and they had to make a break for it, no matter how mad Orochimaru was about them joining in the middle of class, they had made it.

 **-A Few Days Later-**

Deidara was pacing the floor nervously, but more in the sick-to-his-stomach way. Why was he so nervous you ask? Because today was his first official date with his boyfriend, Sasori. The blond took out his phone and opened text conversation with Konan, then remembered his sister was on a date and went to Kary's texts instead, asking her if shs could come over and go shopping with him. She answrred quickly with a 'yes' and was already on her way. When she got there, Deidara's mother took them to a Hot Topic.

As soon as they walked in theywere greeted by a girl with rainbow colored hair who had a lip ring on the same side as Deudara's. "Welcome to Hot Topic, our sale right now is buy two items get the third free." She said friendly.

Deidara nodded and they went straight for the pants, he grabbed two pairs and went to the shirts, grabbing two of them, then went to the body jewelry, seeing a pure black lip ring that he wanted, then one called 'rainbow' but was really more metalic purple, blue and green. He purchased all his items and called his mom to pick them up.

When they got back to Deidara's house he immediately went to dress in his first outfit, which consisted of a bluc Blood on the Dance Floor band T-shirt, a dark gray hoodie, ripped black skinny jeans, a dark blue beanie and the 'rainbow' colored lip ring, his hair was left down and he quickly put on eyeliner. He reentered the living room where Kary was seated.

"So how do I look, un?" He asked her, dojng a little twirl.

"You look very handsome." She answered with a smile, which prompted her getting a huge hug from the blond who beamed back

There was a knock at the door and one didn't have to think too hard to know who it was. Kary opened the door to her older brother who was dressed in a Sleeing with Sirens band T-shirt, a leather jacket with a whole bunch of zippers, paint splattered skinny jeans, and his thin rimmed rectangular glasses, his messy hair even more messy. Kary was standing in front of the blond so she stepped aside and Sasori and Deidara stared at each other. Sasori reached his hand out and Deidara took it as the two headed out the door.

Their date was to be at the theatre and they were going to see a horror film, then probably go to a park or something, the ending of their date had yet to be decided.

When they arrived at the theatre they payed for their tickets and popcorn, somehow managing to get into an R rated movie without getting their IDs checked (which the reason could be because the girl at the desk knew it was a date and she was a fujoshi). They took their seats in the very back in a corner for their privacy.

"Itachi went to go see this last weekend with a few of his cousin and his little brother." Sasori whispered to the blond, while waiting for the movie to start.

"What's it about again, hmmm? I haven't been keeping up with movies lately and to be honest horror film kinda scare me." Deidara whispered back, blushing a little.

"Basically it's about a cursed clown doll." He murmured quickly, as the previews started, "at any pointv if you feel scared, just grab my hand and I'll protect you."

"Fine. How can you say such cheesy things, yeah!?" It was more of a quiet exclaimation than a question but the redhead shrugged anyway abd Dei sighed, but Sasori saw the smile on his face. When the previews ended it suddenly occurred to Deidara how empty the theatre really was, it wasn't surprising really according to Sasori the movie had been out for awhile. It wasn't surprising, nor was it unwelcomed, Ddidara welcomed all privacy with his new boyfriend.

The blond lasted almost the entire movie, but in the last scene he gripped Sasori's hand tightly and cursed softly under his breath.

They rose from their seats as the credits began to roll and made their way to the exit, throwing their trash into a garbage can o their way out. They walked to a park and sat down in the grass, feeling cool night breeze against their cheeks, both wondering what the other was thinking. They sat in silence, Dei's head resting on Sasori's shoulder, as the two just sat there watching the clouds roll over the moon.

"It's such a nice night, hmmm." Deidara commented, breaking the stillness, his breath coming lut in a puff due to the cold air. Sasori nodded in agreement as he wrapped his arm around the blond's waist.

It was starting to get a little too cold for just a hoodie and Sasori was worried that the blond would catch a cold, so he pulled Deidara into his lap, receiving a squeak of surprise from said blond, and wrapped him in his arms, resting his chin on the blue eyed boy's shoulder, breathing in his scent.

"Uh, Sasori what are you doing, un?" Asked a very fluster Deidara, his cheeks feeling as though they were on fire.

"Trying to keep you warm, I'd have failed if I let my new boyfriend catch a cold on our first official date." Answered Sasori very matter-of-factly.

"Couldn't you have just taken off your jacket and put it around me like in a cliché romantic scene?" Deidara grumbled.

"Then I would catch a cold, besides body heat is warmer than any jacket. Or is it that you just want to start stripping me of whatever articles of clothing you can?" Sasori whispered seductively in the blond's ear, licking the shell of his ear and nibbling it, leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to where the neck and shoulder meet, which made Deidara blush even more, his hands twisting knots into his shirt, causing Sasori to chuckle.

After a pause, Dei turned in Sasori's arms and put his arms around the redhead's neck so that they were hugging now, and a smile spread across the blond's face, only widening when he felt Sasori's arms go about his waist.

Both were filled with such indescribable joy brought on by finally being a couple, both feeling as though it was quite surreal.

A group of pigeons began crowding around the two and ruining the whole mood.

"We don't have any food, yeah." The blond explained to the birds as if it would make any difference. As expected it didn't and the couple fled the park as more and more of the birds flocked around them, following them out of the park.

They walked all the way back to Sasori's house where Granny Chiyo would surely have the heat cranked up and starting to prepare dinner, though Kary would likely still be at Deidara's house likey still talking to Konan.

They entered the house, pigeons trying to follow them in, the blond being crushed in a hug from Chiyo who chuckled as Dei gasped for air, she always did this when Deidara came to visit in the past, and Sasori found it rather amusing.

The three made it into the kitchen where it appeared as though Chiyo was making a sort of soup, perfect for when the weather got cool. Sasori and Deidara helped to cut up potatoes, carrots, and when they got to the onions and when Deidara's eye began watering, since Sasori didn't have onion juice on his hands, Sasori brushed away the blond's tears. Chiyo noticed this and chuckled to herself, she had always known her grandson had harbored feelings for his blond friend, it was good to see Dei reciprocated these feelings.

As they waited for the soup to boil and cook the vegetables they sat on the couch in the living room to watch _The Other Woman_. The buzzer went off right at the climax of the movie and Sasori went to the kitchen to turn off the stove while the other two watched the rest of said movie.

When it was over Chiyo and Deidara entered the kitchen, joining an already impatient Sasori. They got their bowls and walked to the dining table, beginning to eat and talk a little. Chiyo asked if Dei was going to be staying over that night, pretending like she didn't know they were dating since Sasori hadn't told her, he was probably worried that she wouldn't accept them.

"I'd like to stay over, yeah." The blond answered with a slight blush, receiving suggestive eyebrows from the redhead, which made Deidara kick Sasori under the table with a look that clearly said 'get your mind out of the gutter Akasuna, hmmm!' Chiyo pretended to not notice this exchange, her soup seeming to be very interesting all of a sudden.

Shortly after dinner Sasori and Deidara went up to the former's room to go play some video games. About an hour or two into their game playing Chiyo came up and said goodnight, at this point Dei figured it would be a good time to text his mom and tell her that he was going to stay over at Sasori's for the night, he got a text back a few seconds later saying 'okay'.

The boys resumed playing their game, and played it for a few hours more before falling asleep leaning against each other. Sometime in the night they shifted into a laying position and proceeded to cuddle, both having sweet dreams.

The thing that woke them up the next morning was Chiyo coming into Sasori's room banging pots and pans together, nearly scaring the couple half to death, Chiyo looked like she was going to choke on her laughter as the redhead and the blond fell out of bed. The spunky old woman wandered out of Sasori's room, her laughter still being heard when was long gone.

Sasori and Deidara meandered out of the former's room groggily, rubbing their eyes as they sat down at the dining room table to eat breakfast. Chiyo kept throwing Sasori a knowing look as her gaze kept shifting between the blond and the redhead.

Shortly after they finished breakfast, Sasori walked Deidara home. When they got to the door the blond turned around and the scene quickly became awkward.

"So I had a really nice time, hmmm." The blue eyed boy began, casting his eyes to the ground.

"Yeah I did too."

"Listen, Sasori I, um you know, un." Deidara said with a blush.

"I you know too." Sasori replied, blush on his cheeks the same shade of red as his hair.

There was a huff at the door before someone (possible Konan? Or maybe Kary?) shouted "JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"

The boys chuckled and said in unison, "I love you."

As soon as Dei was in the door Konan pulled him into her room, "okay spill otouto, did you and Sasori do anything special?" She winked so he'd know what she meant.

"What?! No of course not." Deidara was bright red, " quit being a perv, yeah!"

"Oh come on you stayed the night t his freaking house, you've loved him forever, your feelings are mutual, and you didn't contact me last night at all, what else was I supposed to expect!" Konan defended herself, her brother huffed and shook his head, somethings would never change.

 **-Time Skip: 1 year-**

"Your sure you want to do this, un? What will my parents think? We aren't even out of high school yet…" Dei trailed off unsurely.

"We aren't telling them, only four other people are being told, the ones who helped us in the first place." Sasori answered, and, seeing the doubt on the blond's face, added, "besides we're both 18, we can do what we want." The blue eyed boy just nodded and sent a group text to Konan, Pein, Itachi and Kary telling them to meet them at the courthouse in an hour. Konan and Kary were the first to arrive, both smiling from ear-to-ear.

"You don't think we're rushing things do you?" Dei nervously asked no one in particular.

"Never! I believe that a strong bond can exist between two people, that this bond is so strong it can appear at first sight. Besides I could never think you guys would rush things, if you say you love each other, then I trust that you do." Kary replied, giving Deidara a little hug.

"Uh, yeah I second Kary-chan on all that, plus Dei you've always loved Sasori in silence, if anything you two have taken too long to do this." Konan stated, just as Pein and Itachi showed up.

The six of them walked into the large building and the blond and redhead pair applied for a marriage license. After the papers were signed and the two shared a less than chaste kiss, they all went to a bakery and got cupcakes to celebrate the Akasuna-Iwa wedding.

Since it was summer break, the married two were able to go to the Uchiha family beach house for their honeymoon, Itachi reassuring them that he would make sure no one went there for two weeks so they wouldn't be disturbed.

The beach house was nice and big. By the time Sasori and Deidara arrived, it was already night time and upon walking into the house, the latter's stomach growled. The redhead headed to the kitchen and started cooking dinner, thanking kamisama that it was stocked with food.

He decided to make a type of mild curry, not allowing the blond to help, but pacified him by saying he could cook the next night.

As he waited for the sauce to thicken with everything else already being cooked, he entered the living room and cuddled with his hsband, happy they decided to elope, sure someday they'd have a normal weddin g with their family and friends, but that would be later. The timer on the stove beeped, signaling that it was time to eat and so they walked to the cabinet and got bowls out. They first got rice and then put the curry on top, they sat down atthe dining table and started eating.

"Aoooh my gawd tis his god!" Dei moaned with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, brat." Sasori chastised the blond lightly, giving him a new nickname.

"This is really good, yeah!" The blue eyed man said again after swallowing his food.

"I'm glad you like it." The redhead replied with a warm smile. They both started busting up laughing, this situation was just so surrel, here they were married and having their first meal on their honeymoon.

Since Sasori had cooked dinner, Dei insisted that he be the one to wash the dishes, putting all his hair up in a high ponytail, he set to work on scrubbing the dishes clean. When he got to the pot his red haired husband had cooked the curry in, he sat there and scrubbed and scrubbed at it, but it was super stuck on, so he left it to soak in the bottom of the sink, going to join Sasori on the couch to watch the TV.

They cuddled but didn't really pay attention to what was on, just enjoying each other's company. That is until Sasori got an idea and a mischevious smile spread across his face. Deidara saw the smile and gave him a suspicious look, spueaking when the redhead scooped him up in his arms and carried him to the bathroom.

Deidara screeched when Sasori tossed him into the tub, how was it already full of warm soapy water?! The redhead got in too and started to strip the blond of his soggy clothes. The two took a long relaxing bath and stepped out, going to the bedroom, bathrobes wrapped around them.

Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, their lips connecting, slow and soft at first but then they became more desperate and hungry as their hands wandered to other places on the body. Sasori managed to work the blond free from his robe, Dei doing the same for the redhead. Sasori led the other to the bed and pushed him down so he was on top of the blond.

Sasori wasted no time, his mouth attaching itself to Dei's pulse point, sucking and biting it, making it bruise. The redhead pulled away and smiled down at it, moving to one of Deidara's nipples and played with it, tweaking the other with his thumb and forefinger. The blond was panting hard and his cock was starting to harden, The redhead smirked, knowing that in the couple of weeks they hadn't done this the blond had missed it as much as he had.

Sasori being as impatient as he was, decided that that was enough foreplay and opened the drawer beside the bed, exacting a bottle of lube. He poured some lube onto his fingers, inserting two in the blond's entrance, beginning to prep him. After Dei started to get used to the feeling , Sasori began moving and scissorring them before adding the last finger and stretching his beloved even more, making sure to stroke that special place inside the blond that would drive him over the edge.

"Put it in now -hah- please, un?" Deidara asked needily.

Sasori removed his fingers and lined his dick up with the blond's little hole, "well since you asked so nicely." The redhead said, as he thrust his member in harshly, hitting Dei's prostate while he did so which in turn made said blond moan loudly.

After Dei got used to the feeling of something much larger than fingers down there, Sasori pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, already knowing which way to angle his hips to hit his husband's sweetb spot from experience.

"You seem looser than usual, you've been fingering yourself in the shower haven't you brat?" Sasori comment more than asked.

Deidara just bit his lip and nodded, Sasori thrusted in hard, prompting the blond to moan out, "yes."

In no time at all the redhead had the blue eyed man practically screaming his name with each thrust. Soon Sasori's hands became bored with just being stationary and went in search for something to do, somehow finding their way to in between the blond's legs and they began to jerk him off in time with his thrusts.

The pressure in their abdomens began to build to the point of explosion, as if they both sensed it, the blond's hip began to meet the redhead's frantic thrusts.

Before too long Deidara let out one last scream of a moan and came explosively onto Sasori's hand and stomach as well as his own. A few more thrusts and the redhead followed, moaning his husband's name. He pulled out and collapsed beside the love of his life, facing each other, their breath mingling as they tried to catch their breath.

"I love you." Deidara said, as he stared into beautiful brown-gray irises, removing the redhead's glasses.

"Love you too." Sasori replied and kissed the blond's forehead.

They drifted to sleep in each other's arms, feeling safe and happy, knowing that no matter what was ahead in life they would always love each other.

 **So I hope you guys liked it, nya! And everyone go read Kary-AkatsukiMember's stories, she's a lot better at writing this pairing than I am :)**

 **(1) this was an actually assignment I had**


End file.
